Is it really you?
by redie1905
Summary: We all know that Ladybug's and Cat Noir's identities must remain secret, but despite all of their attempts, they just can't continue like this... Note: English is not my first language, but I feel that this work will reach much more people if I write it in this language, so I'm sorry if there are any errors in this work, I've done my best.


"Bye bye, little butterfly" said Ladybug, releasing the Akuma, which was now devilized.

"Pound it" said both the superheroes simultaneously, while they fisted.

Then, as it always happened, their Miraculous started beeping, meaning they were going to change back, and if they did not want their identity revealed, they had to disappear. Ladybug understood this and started going, but Cat Noir still didn't like it.

"Ladybug!" he screamed, following her. "J-Just a second," he said, noticing her worried face. "I know he must not know each who we are in our daily life, but aren't you curious? Don't you wanna know? I know I do, my lady" he said, kissing her hand once again.

"I-" she didn't know how to respond, and her Miraculous reminded her that she hadn't much time. "Meet me later, we'll talk about it. In a couple of hours near the Eiffel Tower?" she asked while taking some steps backward.

"Uh, yeah" he hesitantly responded, not expecting her to say yes, even if she didn't, meeting to talk was enough for him. He just could not contain his happiness and got out of there with a huge smile on his face.

"Do you think I made the right choice telling Cat Noir to meet me?" asked Marionette, looking at the roof of her room while sitting in their chair.

"I don't really have a say in this matter…" responded Tikki as she was eating to restore her energy. "You should do as you'd like, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work".

"You're right, but, what if it does? What if I know this guy? And, I know he likes me, what about Adrien?" she sighed, really confused.

Tikki then flew closer to her to give her comfort. "Hey, just talk to him, you're not obligated to show yourself. Besides, what wrong could a little talk do?"

"I'm gonna meet her, Plagg!" Adrien said full of joy. "I can't believe this, the girl of my dreams, and I'm finally gonna meet her" he threw himself on his bed and sighed.

"Where's the cheese?" Plagg asked, more concerned about his hunger than Adrien's words.

Adrien searched in this pocket and threw a piece of Camembert, which he caught in the air and started eating. The boy notices Plagg ignoring his comments.

"Don't you have anything to say?" he asked.

"I'm haffy you're fonna meet ger" he responded, with his mouth full of cheese.

Adrien laughed and continued daydreaming about the moment. Who could she be? He had some theories but wasn't entirely sure. He just could not wait.

Both Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir went to the Eiffel tower a couple of hours later, with very confused thoughts. They were nervous because they had never met if there was not an evil being in Paris, or so they thought. Cat Noir arrived first, waiting in the top of a tall building next to the Eiffel Tower, looking for Ladybug. She was there, but behind a chimney.

"I can't do this Tikki," she said anxiously. "It's gonna be so awkward".

"Well, you're always awkward" she said, trying to make her laugh.

"That's true" Marionette giggled and, after sighing deeply, approaching Cat Noir, who was sitting on the edge of the building.

"Hello, my lady" greeted him giving her a kiss in her hand, as he always did.

"H-Hi" Marionette answered, more nervous that she expected.

"Should we go somewhere where no one can see us?" Adrien asked looking at her right in the eyes, which made her a little anxious. Ladybug nodded and they both headed to somewhere quieter.

They were in silence for a moment, having so much to say but not knowing how to say it.

"So" she started, surprising herself that she did, "you want to know who I am".

"As you do, right?".

"Well…" she doubted, "yes, but I don't think if it's the best idea. What if it interferes with our way of work? What if we stop being efficient? And, if we really know each other in real life, what if people hear us talking or something and they discover us?".

Cat Noir listened to everything she had to say. He had the same doubts, the same worries, but his desire of knowing who the girl of his dreams was was too strong for him to hold back.

"I understand, my lady" Adrien told her. They were sitting next to each other, looking at the ground. Then, he grabbed her hand, not kissing it this time, just wanting her to look at him. He looked into her eyes before saying anything, "but, if you feel like I do, nothing of that really matters. If you feel as I do, the desire of wanting to know who I am overcomes any worry you have" he said and then sight. "Do you feel like I do?".

Cat Noir waited impatiently for her response. She could tell she was really confused, but he really wanted to know the answer to his question. Then, out of the nowhere, their Miraculous started beeping.

"Already?" Cat Noir said surprised.

Ladybug got really nervous out if the sudden, even more nervous. She now had to decide what her answer was in less time that she thought. She reacted as always, getting up, and Cat Noir did too, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Don't go" he begged. "Please".

Marionette really didn't know what to do. Of course, she wanted to know who he was, but she didn't want to fail in their work because of this.

"I don't know…" she managed to get out of her mouth.

Then, Cat Noir did something that surprised both of them. Their Miraculouses were about to run out, he didn't know what to do to convince her, so he kissed her. It came as a surprise to the both of them, and right after he kissed her, they started changing back. Their minds were a train wreck, they were paralyzed, but they both stayed there, looking at each other eyes. When the masks disappeared, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Adrien and Marionette, without their customs on, were standing in front of each other, speechless.

"Marionette…" Adrien whispered.

"Adrien…" Marionette said.

Then, they both started laughing. They couldn't believe it, they were in the same class, they saw each other every day, both in the school and the battlefield. Cat Noir had a crush on Ladybug, and Marionette had a crush on Adrien. They were made for each other.

"I can't believe this" Adrien said, "I can't believe how I didn't notice you were Ladybug, you looked really alike!".

That make Marionette giggle, thinking the same. He looked exactly like Cat Noir, how didn't anyone notice before? Or even her?

"I-I'm sorry, I'm in shock" she said looking at the ground, as she could not find the courage to look in his eyes. He then lifted her face so they could look at each other in the eyes.

"Is it really you?" he asked, to which she nodded, and they both smiled at each other.

They know this would change a few things, their relationship in school really improved, and when they were battling evil, they felt as if they could trust each other even more. For once, everything went well, and they couldn't feel happier.


End file.
